Talk:Magdalene (Earth-9201)
Name The character's real name is Marissa, not Melissa. The page name should be changed.Cebr1979 (talk) 17:39, December 3, 2014 (UTC) :Ref please. Undoniel (talk) 19:46, December 3, 2014 (UTC) Avengers 343-347. Btw, was there a ever a ref as to why her name is incorrectly stated as Melissa?Cebr1979 (talk) 20:18, December 3, 2014 (UTC) :Don't know. Good question. Undoniel (talk) 20:56, December 3, 2014 (UTC) Truth be told, Magdalene has actually never had any real name given to her. Her 616 counterpart that was murdered was named Marissa Darrow so, fans have just always assumed that Magdalene's real name would be the same but... the 616 Swordsman and the Gatherer Swordsman had two different real names so... To be absolutely accurate, this page's "Real name" should say "Unknown" with maybe a "Possibly Marissa Darrow" mention or something?Cebr1979 (talk) 22:01, December 4, 2014 (UTC) Regardless, "Melissa" is definitely wrong!Cebr1979 (talk) 22:03, December 4, 2014 (UTC) Kinda like this page.Cebr1979 (talk) 22:05, December 4, 2014 (UTC) Avengers vol. 1 #402 states Magdalene is her real name with the full real name being unrevealed.Cebr1979 (talk) 08:00, July 28, 2015 (UTC) Initiative I removed her Initiative membership, as it was manually added, without any ref. Undoniel (talk) 12:27, February 27, 2015 (UTC) She's #111 on this list. Only took a second to google.Cebr1979 (talk) 08:03, July 28, 2015 (UTC) Yeah, she is on a list of characters appearing on a cover. But I don't think this is a list of Initiative registered, or ar least not all of them (but I see a lot of people stating they are all registered): Patriot and Rockslide aren't registered as far as I know, and I'm not sure Syrin was, or at least not then. And in any case, please don't add categories this way, there is a proper way to do it (add references and use the infobox). Undoniel (talk) 17:19, July 28, 2015 (UTC) Do you read comics? The whole point to that cover is that those are all registered heroes at the time. That was advertised a bajillion different places before, when, and after that issue came out. Every single character on that cover is registered. That's the whole point of it being AVENGERS: THE INITIATIVE #1. Cebr1979 (talk) 18:41, July 28, 2015 (UTC) Sorry, that came off as me being a total dick. It's just sorta frustrating that you revert like that when there are things that just should be known (like that cover being a cover of the Initiative's registered heroes). That was a big deal at the time, which is exactly what prompted Marvel to release the numbering of who's who. I'll take the category out and you can do what you want.Cebr1979 (talk) 19:11, July 28, 2015 (UTC) In fact, the way this cover is presented in Mighty Avengers #1 (where it appear) is it is like other Avengers-recruiting devices: Iron Man is presented with a list of heroes, but that doesn't mean they are registered (like Ares, who is in that series). Covers aren't necessary what happens in the universe. Ares is the right example: The cover with the hundred heroes appear when Iron Man thinks of the team, he is presented with the images of heroes (including fragments of the cover, including the one with Ares). He then visits Ares and clearly states he is unregistered. Trivia detail, but being registered and being part of the Initiative are two different things, I created a category for characters only registered (well in fact, it is for people registered, but that would be useless to add characters who are in the Initiative). Well, the sole fact that you apologize make that right, no problem. But really, use the infobox when you want to add membership categories. Undoniel (talk) 19:28, July 28, 2015 (UTC) Name As discussed above, Magdalene's real name is not confirmed. Marissa Darrow was her counterpart on 616, killed in . However, Swordsman II (Philip Javert) was the counterpart of 616's Swordsman I (Jacques Duquesne), so real names are not necessarily transferrable between Gatherers and their doppelgangers. The roll call in said "Full name classified" and said "Unrevealed, possibly Marissa Darrow". Monolith616 (talk) 03:17, October 11, 2015 (UTC)